


Totally Fucked

by bootlegtruth



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Musicals, Smut, double b as theater geeks, i honestly don't know why i did this, not so enemies to lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:14:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21780769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bootlegtruth/pseuds/bootlegtruth
Summary: In which something about playing understudy just doesn't sit right with Hanbin's spirit.
Relationships: Kim Hanbin | B.I/Kim Jiwon | Bobby
Comments: 14
Kudos: 81





	Totally Fucked

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from Spring Awakening. I refuse to explain.
> 
> Just kidding, I made this out of impulse 'cause I was listening to the OBC recording while thinking of double b. Sorry in advance.
> 
> Italicized dialogue are sung. 
> 
> Also, I got mad respect to all understudies. I love them with all my heart. Especially Dan Domenech, you're my rock <3

There is nothing Hanbin wants more in the world than to play Wendla Bergmann in the genderbent version of Spring Awakening that his univeristy is going to be producing by year-end. 

And sure, he actually has a lot of wishes for himself like: to play Janet in the upcoming Rocky Horror Picture Show Play this Halloween, or Elle Woods in the Legally Blonde the Musical that will be held on their local theater, but things don't usually go his way.

It's all because he always likes to play the lead female role. Their director wasn't having it.

"Hanbin, you got a nice voice. You got a nice body. Why would you want to play girl roles? Let females have jobs!" he once said.

Hanbin wasn't having it either. 

According to him, it's not like he's asking to play the lead female cast in a skirt and a wig. No. He just wants to play the genderbent version. Like, Elle Woods in a suit and the infamous blonde wig. Wendla discovering the beauty of male masturbation as a man. 

That their Director couldn't understand. 

"Not everything needs to be genderbent." he once said.

Anyway, he doesn't want _just_ a genderbent version. He wants the two main characters gay. Like man to man. Boy to boy. Sue him for wanting a slice of homosexuality on his favorite musicals. 

"Jinhwan was right though. Not everything should be gay, dude." Bobby tells him after rehearsals.

They've been preparing for Spring Awakening. Just memorizing lines and the ensemble trying to harmonize. After class hours, they'll go to their local theater to rehearse The Rocky Horror Picture Show for Halloween. 

This one guy, Bobby, in particular, gets to his nerves every time. He hates his guts. And it doesn't help that Bobby is, according to Jinhwan, a better performer than he is. 

"Bobby gets the work done, you, on the other hand, just complain." he once said.

The only thing he's remotely better than that motherfucker is when they're dancing. 

"Oh, shut up. And don't dude me. You're gay as hell." he glares at Bobby. And again, when the guy laughs. 

"Yeah, you think I don't know why you always wanna play the female lead?" 

"Your small brain actually has no idea why. I can sleep peacefully knowing about that certain fact." 

"It's because I always play the male lead, you just wanna be partnered up with me." 

So, maybe he doesn't hate Bobby's guts. 

He despises him.

Act 1

[HANBIN as MORITZ]   
Melchi, thank you. 

[BOBBY as MELCHIOR]  
It's nothing. 

[HANBIN as MORITZ]  
Still, I'm sorry. You didn't need to—

[BOBBY as MELCHIOR]  
Think what Aeneas suffered. 

[HANBIN as MORITZ]  
But I should have known it. "Multum ille." It's just...I didn't sleep all night. In fact, I, uh, suffered a visit from the most horrific, dark phantasm...

Hanbin glares at Bobby while the other looks at him intently. He hates running lines with him. He hates it so much that he can't even look at him for a good minute without rolling his eyes.

[BOBBY as MELCHIOR]   
You mean, a dream? 

Bobby shows his smile and that gets Hanbin more heated. He shoots more daggers his way while trying to clear his mind so he wouldn't miss his cue.

[HANBIN as MORITZ]  
A nightmare, really. Legs in sky blue stockings, climbing over the lecture podium. 

[BOBBY as MELCHIOR]  
Oh. That kind of dream. 

Bobby walks towards him. His fingers brushing the stray hairs off his face. That wasn't in the script.

[HANBIN as MORITZ]   
Have you ever suffered such...mortifying—Bobby why the fuck are you touching me?

So, Jinhwan was mad again. At him. Well, this time he was fuming. 

"That wasn't part of the script now was it, Kim Hanbin?" he says calmly, but his ears were turning red and Hanbin swears he can see smoke coming out of them.

"He was doing things which were not part of the script either!" he exclaims and points at Bobby.

Jinhwan looks at Bobby. Bobby shrugs.

"I just think Melchior and Moritz got mad cute chemistry." he smiles.

"Both of you stay all night here and rehearse until it's perfect. I don't want to see any flaws when you run lines again together next Monday. The dance, the song, the acting, impeccable! Understand?" 

"We got Rocky Horror rehearsals after this!" both exclaim.

"Not my problem." and Jinhwan exits.

Bobby sighs, still got his smirk from earlier and Hanbin blows his hair away from his face.

"This is your fault, you know." Bobby says.

"The fuck? You're the one touching me without my consent. If anything, you're at fault in this." 

"You're the one who strayed away from the script instead of being professional. And anyway, don't act like you don't like me touching you." Bobby sits down on the floor and brushes his hair with his fingers. He wipes off the sweat in his face.

"I actually don't like it when you touch me, weirdo. Why do you think I acted that way?" Hanbin exhales and sits too, far away from Bobby but near enough so they could still insult each other without yelling.

"Oh yeah? What about that night when you were all _please, please, touch me, Bobby, fuck,_ hmm?" 

Hanbin removes his shoe and throws it in Bobby's direction and the guy bursts out laughing, dodging his shoe in time. He was preparing to throw his other one left but he decided against it when he realized Bobby would only mock him more. 

He keeps quiet.

Bobby clears his throat when he recovers, he shuffles in his seat, moving closer to Hanbin and then he says, "Wanna do it again, later? After we bust our asses out for this rehearsal?" 

So, maybe he doesn't hate it when Bobby touches him.

He nods.

  
Hanbin admits that the reason why he hates Bobby is mostly because he's insecure. 

And the way Jinhwan tells him how Bobby is superior in all ways just fosters his insecurity deeper.

Whenever Bobby compliments him, or at least tries to, he's all smug about it but he doesn't believe in any of it one bit. 

He made it a mission to find out what else besides dancing are Bobby's shortcomings.

And soon after, he finds out the motherfucker's good at everything, even in bed.

So they fucked. Once. He was drunk.

Then again.

And again.

And now.

"You gonna let me fuck you, Bin? Let hyung fuck you good? Nice and slow? We don't want bruises now, don't we?" Bobby kisses the curve of his spine. He was on his hands and knees on the bed, eyes closed out of embarrassment as he tries to hide how much he wants this. How much he _needs_ this.

"Shut your mouth and just fuck me, idiot." he says and lets out a gasp when he gets a slap on his ass. 

"Now, that's not how you talk to someone older than you." Bobby soothes it with kisses, tongue lapping on his ass cheeks.

Hanbin pulls his lower lip between his teeth. Bobby's never gonna break him this time. He's not gonna let him win this time.

"Yeah, by like 10 months." he says under his breath.

Bobby wasn't listening to him now.

And of course, Bobby also wasn't touching him now.

He whines, lets his stomach fall on the bed and watches as Bobby lies beside him, hands on the back of his neck. 

"What now?" 

"I don't know, since you wanna act out." Bobby shrugs and ignores him.

Well, fuck. 

He covers his body with a blanket because he was completely naked and Bobby, the asshole, was completely still dressed. He glares at him.

"Fuck me. Come on." he nudges. 

Bobby looks at him cheekily, and then he goes back to watching the ceiling. Hanbin wants to smack him.

If he wasn't so worked up, he would be gathering his clothes by now and leaving the door. But since he's already naked, and he hasn't really received anything from it except for getting one (1) ass spank, he nudges more.

"Hyung." 

And more.

"Hyung, fuck me now."

And more because he can almost see Bobby giving in but he's a much bigger asshole than he is and this is exactly what he wants from him.

"Hanbin wants hyung to fuck his ass open until he can't walk during rehearsals." 

That's his last one. 

And that seems to be his winning speech because Bobby was now yanking the blankets off of him.

"Damn, that mouth's dirty." he kisses him, tongue running on the seams of his lips, asking to be let in.

"But I still won't fuck you." Bobby whispers on the corner of his mouth, lips traveling down to suck lightly on his jaw. 

"What the...fuck?" Hanbin manages to say as Bobby was now on the sensitive part of his neck.

"I want you on top of me." 

Hanbin couldn't help himself from going into a catatonic shock, not literally but you get the idea. "You want me to fuck you?" he says in a low voice, unsure.

"No, silly. I want you to ride me." 

Oh. 

That.

"Lazy asshole." Hanbin murmurs before sighing deliberately especially when Bobby was already rolling on his back, waiting to be rode on. "Fine." 

He pulls Bobby's pants hastily, and surprisingly quick as the latter almost never puts it in the right place. Of course, he wasn't wearing anything underneath. Fucking unhygienic masochist. If Hanbin wasn't so interested in his monstrous, alpha, horse cock (all Donghyuk's words by the way, the only person who knows he's been fucking the enemy), he would've left his nasty ass by now. 

He pumps his shaft vigorously all while giving the tip kitten licks to make it hard enough. Bobby's fingers were carded on the strands of his hair when he remembered something. 

"You haven't prepped me yet." he says.

"Oh, I haven't?" Bobby feigns confusion.

Right then, he knew the bastard did it on purpose. 

"So do it." he stops stroking his dick.

"You do it, since you're the one who needs my dick." 

God. See? This is why Hanbin hates his guts so much. 

"Bobby, you're such a fucking bastard." he curses as he reaches for the lube under the pillow. 

"You're such a fucking vile creature and nobody's ever going to love you. This is why you started out as an understudy and I started out as the star cast." he starts prepping himself out of spite. 

"Ooh humiliation. Love it." the man underneath him chuckles and he refrains himself from rolling his eyes, still preparing himself thoroughly and furiously. 

"And anyway, you suck so much at acting I can't even look at your fake crying face without cringing. Plus, I know for a fact Chaeyoung hated your ass when we were doing Dogfight the Musical 'cause you tried to grope her." he aligns himself on Bobby's dick, lowering down, sinking further, short nails buried on Bobby's hips. 

"That's not true. Chaeyoung tried to kiss me and when I told her I'm only interested in guys, she slapped me." Bobby explains but Hanbin was too far gone on the sensation, bouncing up and down Bobby's dick, rolling his hips while biting his lip.

"Whatever..." Hanbin says, or moans. Whichever sounds more believable. 

He lets himself fall down on Bobby's chest, only moving his ass, fucking himself. 

He feels the vibrations on Bobby's chest when he chuckles. Bobby was warm. But it wasn't remotely cold so he doesn't seek him. 

"Fuck." he curses when he hits his own prostate, biting on the planes of Bobby's chest as he does it again. 

"You seem to be enjoying this. Maybe I should let you do it always. Let you use me to get off, hmm?" Bobby puts his chin on top of Hanbin's head, releasing a moan when Hanbin clenches around him, still at it.

"Got any more insults?" he pries.

"I'm coming."

"Good."

Whenever they fuck, they always make sure not to leave marks on each other. But the other night, they went on for another round in the shower, and then back in the bed, and Hanbin couldn't help but bite on Bobby's neck when he was pushed up against the cold walls of the shower room. 

He realizes just now how grave the mistake he's made when Bobby was on his usual loose white shirt, flaunting the hickeys on his chest and neck while wiggling his eyebrows at him.

Sure, they made an agreement to take to their graves and not tell anyone, except maybe Donghyuk, whatever they're doing (Hanbin even printed out an agreement template and asked Bobby to sign it, which the latter found ridiculous, of course, but he still complied). That wasn't much of a help because his cheeks were burning now and he's becoming anxious that someone might figure out the hickeys were from him. 

"Nice tats." Chanwoo, part of the ensemble, greets, nodding at the ridiculously dark hickey on his neck. 

"Yeah, got it last night. It's a hard work so I don't cover it." he catches Bobby glancing at him for a brief moment and he wants to just jump and strangle him.

"Can't wait for Jinhwan's reaction." 

  
Jinhwan was, absolutely, incredibly, outrageously, and very, very unhappy. The little guy was furious, his fists closed in contempt.

"What do you think you're doing? Flaunting your sex prints in front of me???" that was the first reaction.

Hanbin wants to laugh 'cause he couldn't believe Jinhwan just called hickeys _sex prints_ but he refrains himself and tries to just sit on the sidelines and watch.

"God, Bobby, I know you're a good performer but that doesn't make you a smart person because clearly you're stupid as hell!" that was the second.

"Didn't you know we'll get visitors all the way from Juilliard and you're out here bruised up??" the third.

Hanbin waits for the fourth. There's no way Jinhwan would calm down any second. If it was him, he won't hear the end of it till the fifth.

The director closes his eyes and tries to calm his breathing. When he opens them, he sighs. "Change your clothes if you have an extra, make sure they're covered. If you don't, dab some concealer. Curtain call's at 7." he gestures Bobby to get out of his sight. "And sorry I called you stupid."

Hanbin shouts a loud "FAVORITISM" inside his head and rolls his eyes. He was convinced Bobby used to fuck Jinhwan before. 

  
[BOBBY as MELCHIOR]  
_Where I go, when I go there,_  
_No more memory anymore—_  
_Only drifting on some ship;_  
_The wind that whispers, of the distance, to shore..._

Bobby looks at Hanbin in the way two actors are supposed to look at each other during a duet.

[HANBIN as MORITZ]  
_Where I go, when I go there,_  
_No more listening anymore—_  
_Only hymns upon your lips;_  
_A mystic wisdom, rising with them, to shore..._

They were, however, far from doing a duet since it's not just them on stage.

[CHANWOO as ERNST]  
_Touch me-just like that._  
_And that—Oh yeah—now, that's heaven._  
_Now, that I like._  
_God, that's so nice._  
_Now lower down, where the figs lie..._

And while Hanbin was sure Bobby's only looking 'cause Melchior and Moritz were about to talk, Bobby was sure he's looking at Hanbin 'cause, for once, he agrees to the fact that Hanbin was out of reach and here is the only chance to close the distance between them without lust. If he speaks his mind, he's totally fucked.

  
They were just done performing Rocky Horror at their local theater, headed straight to the back stage to change clothes.

Hanbin didn't know what's gotten into him when he said, _"Wanna fuck me in my Frank N. Furter costume?"_ to Bobby. All he knew was that Bobby looked so hot in his golden tight pants, the only thing he wore throughout the play as he was portraying Rocky. 

He also doesn't know how he found himself kneeling on one of the pillows in the dressing room, mouth full of Bobby's cock, gagging on it. 

"I've always known you were such a cockslut." he traces his jaw with his finger, brushing past the hairs covering his face. He's out of the wig. The golden tights are on Bobby's ankle, Hanbin insisted he fucks in costume too. 

"Look at how you take me all in. Fuck, you're amazing." 

Hanbin hums smugly, or tries to but it sounded more like a whine as he bobs his head deeper. 

He closes his eyes abruptly when a flash hits his face. Bobby was recording him. 

"For future references." the guy above chuckles.

Hanbin scoffs. "Whatever." he lets go of his dick with a pop and continues to just stroke it in a tight slide, fondling on his balls while licking the head. Bobby comes on his face and he cleans it with a tissue, glaring daggers at the guy in question while he throws his phone on the wooden couch and flips Hanbin so that he's now bent over the table. 

"God, at least let me rest first? You're not even hard again." He complains.

"Says who? Seeing you in this costume is enough to keep me moving." and he laughs at his own joke before yanking down Hanbin's leather pants and lining himself up on his entrance.

"What a good boy. All prepped and ready." and he pushes inside him, fucking relentlessly until Hanbin was a screaming deadweight on the table, panting for dear life as he comes.

"I don't wanna fuck." Hanbin says immediately when Bobby pulls him outside the theater room.

"No, I need to tell you something." Bobby says, nervousness evident in his voice and Hanbin prepares for the worst. His heart hammering in urgent.

"Y-yeah?" 

"I lost my phone." 

"Okay?" 

Before he realized it, Bobby was explaining everything, telling him the whole story, apologizing, making up excuses. 

So, maybe he fucked up. Maybe he shouldn't have let Bobby record whatever they were doing. Maybe he shouldn't have done it with Bobby in the first place.

"No, you didn't lose it, you liar." he says.

"What? Hanbin, I—"

"You gave it to someone on purpose! Because you wanted to ruin me. Because you wanted to get even. Because you hate me just as much as I hate you and I—" then he was crying. He feels like his heart was being ripped out of his chest and he couldn't breathe properly. His vision was beginning to get hazy but he runs. 

Away and away. 

Maybe it was his karma.

  
The day after that, Hanbin waits for the theater people to laugh at him and be scandalized. 

He gets none.

"You know what else I hate about people? It's when they go on a vacation in the middle of a year-end preparation for a very big musical funded by your very kind and understanding university and they only tell you when they're already in their destination and not before to let me talk their asses out of it." was what Jinhwan said right after he entered the theater room.

"He's talking about Bobby." Chanwoo whispers at him.

"What about Bobby?" he whispers back.

"I think he's quitting Melchior." Chanwoo shrugs.

No fucking way. 

Hanbin thinks Bobby's way too dramatic.

But come five days and Bobby's still not attending rehearsals he was convinced the guy had indeed dropped the musical.

What kind of selfish prick does that? 

Now, they can't even rehearse without Jinhwan going off on them. They lost their lead role. They got no understudy as this was a one time performance. 

"Seriously, you need to apologize." Donghyuk tells him during lunch.

"What? If he's mature enough, he'll come back on his own and think about the fucking musical all of us had worked hard on." he spits.

"Yeah well, you did hurt him though so even if he was mature enough, what makes you think he'd like to see you again?" 

Ouch.

"The feeling's mutual 'cause I clearly don't want to see him again too. Like ever." 

"Sure." Donghyuk says, unconvinced. 

  
Bobby comes back after a week. He finds him getting scolded by Jinhwan looking unaffected as shit but still keeping his head down, pulling on the loose thread of his ripped jeans.

"Sorry." he murmurs after they sang The Bitch of Living. 

He realized that Donghyuk was right. He went off on Bobby impulsively. How nobody still knows his secret he doesn't know but he was still thankful.

"'Bout what?" Bobby asks, wiping the sweat off his face using the hem of his shirt.

"You know." 

"I don't know."

Hanbin scoffs.

"For blaming you."

"Okay."

"And for kinda not trusting you."

"Okay."

"And for going off on you without trying to process first your explanations."

"Okay."

"And for—"

"Hanbin, I get it. You're sorry. It's fine. I got my phone back. Someone from the local theater called me to fetch it." 

Hanbin nods slowly, biting the inside of his cheeks to keep himself from asking more questions. He asks anyway. 

"Where have you been though?" 

Bobby shrugs. "Maybe I just wanted you to miss me." 

In reality, he was out trying to get his phone rebooted as the LCD broke when he threw it on the wooden couch. 

"Maybe I did." 

He did.

  
It was quarter to 12 when their Spring Awakening year-end musical was done. Hanbin waves proudly at his little sister before all the cast were instructed to give their final bows. 

"I heard you went to audition for the Mamma Mia musical in Seoul?" Bobby greets backstage. 

"Yeah, they took me as an understudy." he confesses, waiting for Bobby's laughter which doesn't come.

"Something about playing understudy just doesn't sit right with my spirit." Hanbin continues, which was the one to make Bobby laugh.

"You'll get used to it." the other says and he scoffs. 

"I forgot you started out as an understudy." he waits for Bobby to be done changing his clothes before talking again. "Anyway, what are your plans after college?" 

Bobby was a year ahead of him. He's graduating. 

"Probably Broadway. If ever they get more inclusive with Asians." he chuckles. "Realistically, I'd go produce music."

"Broadway's more realistic. You suck at song-writing." Hanbin jokes.

"You suck overall." Bobby snides back.

They look over to the window to see the fireworks display. It was the start of a new year.

"Here's to more musicals with you. This year and the future." Bobby kisses his forehead.

"Here's to more you." Hanbin kisses his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Songs mentioned:  
> Touch Me  
> The Bitch of Living  
> Totally Fucked
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Aaaaand I just made a new twitter omg follow me there if you want [@bootleglies](https://mobile.twitter.com/bootleglies)


End file.
